Chronicles of Michaelan
by KakReaper
Summary: Michaelan goes on an epic adventure of epicness and adventure.
1. Chapter 1: rwby bang

once a pon a time. thier was a grown male named michaelan n he was super cool and stuff. we went to bee cunt academy cuz he wus epic. all the girls likd him cuz he was so pro n sexy. first he walked up to ruby n was all like "hay their" n ruby started makng out wid him. den dey go up to his room n fuckd. ruby rly liked it a lot n jizd. next day ruby told yang wut happened n yang got super jelous cuz michaelan was lik the coolest ever so she walked up to him n was all like "i know u had sex with ruby. u better have sex with me too or i will tell azpin on you" michaelan was all like "oh fuck. i guess i have no choice." so at night dey had sex n yang was all like "o o o o". in le day the professor told dem to hav sparring mach was michaelan versas weiss. before match weiss wisper in michaelan ear "if i win u hav to let me bang u". wen battle start michaelan easily won, cuz hes super pro and badass and stuff. weiss was all like "darn i really wantd u to bang me" michaelan decided to be super nice like that and was all like "its ok ill let u bang me anyways, cuz im super nice like that." blake had super hearing cuz shes a dog and heard the talking and got a plan. at night michaelan and weiss were banging and weiss was all like "im gonna cum". Weiss was gonna cum, but den, blake came in and was all like "hope u got room fur 1 moar" michaelan was all like "okay". so blake started banging too and weiss and her both came at same time. michaelan became best huntsman in wurld and did all the sexy ladies cuz hes a total badass. the end!


	2. Chapter 2: jnpr bang

after he fukd rwby team michaelan wanted more pussah cuz he has horns. so he walked up and was all like "do u hav polarity? cuz u make my pole go up." pyrrha laughed and was all like "r u sexy? cuz i wanna sex u". den joane walked up rly mad and was all like "NO SHES MINE BACK O-" he didnt finish his talking sentence cuz michaelan punched him in the fucking face cuz hes a badass. pyrrha stared shocked and was all like "omg ur so tough and cool. lets go up to my room and bang super hard." so dey went up to pyrrha room to bang n dey were makng out and stuffz but den it turns out ren and nora were already there. pyrrha was all like "go the fuck away cuz wer gonna have hot banging here". nora thot about it for a little den was all like "can i join in? michaelan looks super sexy and buff." michaelan was all like "yeh okay more der merrier." ren got really butthurt and was all like "nora! ur supposed ta be with me." but michaelan was all like "shut up, bitch and go sit in the corner." so ren started crying and fapping in the corner while michaelan banged pyrrah and nora. ren orgasmd rly fast cuz hes a fukng nerd and a little jizz got on pyrrhas bewbs. michaelan got mad and threw pyrrhas shield at him. the shield hit ren in the head and he curled up into a ball and sobbed. pyrrha was all like "ew im dirty now. fuk u, ren." nora was all like "dont worry ill clean it up and started licking pyrrhas bewbs. pyrrha rly likd it n started moaning until she was all clean. den michaelan kept banging dem. nora and pyrrha started making happy noises and den dey came with michaelan. suddenly an alarm rang out. evil people wer attacking bee cunt academy! :O

TO BE CONTINUED DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN DUN DUN DUFAND DUNASDFJDU MNDCFHASDF0IOAS/DF HJANDSUDJDJ IDMDUN


	3. Chapter 3: creem bang

alarm was loudly ringing rly loudly so michaelan n team jnpr put on clothes and went outside. team rwby wus fighting sum evil peepl. dey wer lik le evil minion tipe gise. ruby was all like pew pew pew. weiss was all like stab stab stab. blake was all like slash slash slash. yang was all like pow pow pow. jnpr joined in too. nora was all like wee wee wee. pyrrha was all like jab jab jab. ren was all like zap zap zap. joane was worth less cuz he sucks. every body was having tough time beating all the enemies but den michaelan started fighting and they were all dead within five seconds cuz hes leet as shit. den 2 peepl jumpd owt of bushez. dey wer neo and a roman guy. joane was all like "we shud split up and teem rwby take down neo and team jnpr take out roman". michaelan kicked him in the shins and was all like "no shut up, loser. you can all fight the umbrella chick. ill beat up roman all by myself cuz im a fukng badass." roman started shooting at michaelan but he caut the bullets in his hand and throo dem back at him cuz michaelan is fucking pro as a pro person. le bullets hit roman in da hed n he got hert n startd crying. michaelan walked up to roman n punched him in the eyeball n was all like "shut up u crying pussy." roman kept sobbing and got on his nees "pls dont hurt me again. ur just too awsum and im so lame. pls spare me. ill suk ur dik if u give me mercy." roman started puling down michaelans pants and michaelan was all like "what the fuck, loser. i'm not fucking gay. get the fuck off me." michaelan kicked him in the face and roman fel back wards n died. meenwile neo was sir rounded. michaelen walked up n was all like "dam ur prty hawt gurl. ill let u off easy if u suk mi dik, k?" neos eyes wer pink n she noded her hed up n down rly excited. so neo sukd michaelans dik n rly liked it a lot. she was brown and pink at first but in da end she was only white. watching neo give michaelan oral made all le girlz rly hawt and dey wer soon undresing. michaelan was abowt to bang dem all but den he got shot in da hed. it didnt do any damge tho cuz hes an invinsible badass. michaelan turnd arownd n was all like "woo dafuq intaruptz mi orgi?" it was mercury n emerald lookng rly angry. weiss was all lik "wut r u doin shooting michaelan? wer abowt ta hav sexy sex." mercury was all like "ya wel gess wat? wer evil n stuff". n den dey atackd

WAT WIL HAPN NEXT? FIND OWT IN NEXT CHAPTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
